


Feel Invincible

by Arwennicole



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:40:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23241097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwennicole/pseuds/Arwennicole
Summary: His last words before all power was cut were ‘I’m coming home’ and it was a promise they both hoped he would keep.
Relationships: Aaron/Daryl Dixon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The New Normal

The sun was bright as it hit his eyes. With a grunt, he rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand and sat up on the hard ground. He reached over into his backpack, grabbing his pack of cigarettes, well whatever ones he had left. He looked inside the pack and he could count a few that he had. Reaching in, he grabbed one and lit it up as he stared out at the vast amount of trees sitting in front of him. Standing up, Daryl Dixon rolled up his sleeping pack and went to stuff it in his bag. He saw something in the bottom of his bag that made him stop.

Reaching into the bottom, he removed a mahogany brown box with gold lining along the outside of it. Knowing he was going to regret it, Daryl opened the box and the inside of the box had black velvet covering it. Sitting in the middle of all the black velvet was a silver titanium ring with a black line going around it. “Asshole,” he muttered, stuffing the box back in the bag. He slung the bag over his shoulder and stood up, heading down the hill with his crossbow in hand.

When he found the perfect deer, he shot a few darts into it but instead of falling over dead, it kept running. “Dammit,” he muttered as he continued climbing up the hill. He heard a growl behind him. Daryl turned around just to see a walker right behind him. The walker reached for him and Daryl quickly grabbed his knife, stabbing it in the temple. The dead dropped and Daryl watched it roll back down the hill. 

(A Month Ago)

Daryl threw his backpack into the bed of his truck. “I’ll give ya a call when I get to a payphone,” he said. Daryl turned around to see a flip phone behind out to him. “Naw, I don’t need it,” He insisted.

“Just take it,” the person answered, “You’ll never know.”

Rolling his eyes, Daryl reluctantly took the phone and stuffed it into the back pocket of his pants. “I’ll let ya know when I’m comin home,” he said to him. Aaron, his boyfriend, smiled at him. “Wha? It’s only a week,” Daryl insisted.

“Yep,” Aaron agreed.

Aaron just smirked as he grabbed Daryl by his shoulder, hugging him tightly. “Alrigh,” Daryl said, releasing him. He turned to the left and he started patting his chest when a big German Shepherd jumped up. “Hey, Coop, do yer pops a favor and do whatever you want in the house, keep your dad on his toes,” Daryl told the dog.

“Thanks,” Aaron answered, making Daryl smirk.

Daryl scratched the dog’s ears before getting the dog down and he walked over to the cab of his truck. Aaron walked over and Daryl rolled the window down. “You’ll think about it?” Aaron asked.

“I’ll think about it,” Daryl assured him.

Aaron smirked before he kissed him. Daryl kissed him back. When Aaron released him, he smiled at him. “I love you,” he said. Daryl just smirked back at him.

“Love ya back,” he replied, “I’ll see ya in a week.”

Aaron stepped back from the truck as Daryl pulled out of the driveway and down the road. 

Daryl looked in the rearview mirror and watched as Aaron and Coop were smaller before he turned a corner and they were out of his sight.

(Present)

Daryl didn’t realize he was staring at the dead body for a minute too long before he started climbing up the hill after the deer he shot. 

When he reached the top of the hill, Daryl reached into his back pocket and pulled out the long dead flip phone. With a breath he ran his thumb over the screen before he stuffed it back in his pocket. He bent down over the ground and checked the tracks. When he spotted the deer’s tracks and its blood, he went in that direction.

On the other side of the country, Aaron woke up to a weight on his chest. Opening his eyes, he was staring into Coop’s big brown eyes. “Hey, buddy,” he said, scratching his ears before sitting up. He looked over on his left he let out a sigh to see an empty space next to him. Reaching over his hand moved over the pillow before he got up and the dog jumped down, trotting out of the room. Getting out of bed, Aaron rubbed his forehead before he went to let the dog outside for his morning relief.

Walking outside, Aaron watched as Coop ran down the porch steps to the front yard. “Good morning, Aaron,” a voice called out. Aaron looked up to see his neighbors across the street, waving. Aaron waved back.

“Mrs. Nuedemeyer, how are you this morning?” he asked.  
“It’s another day,” she replied as she sat on her porch.  
“That it is,” he agreed with a nod.  
“We are having a bridge game later tonight if you want to join,” she called out, “You’re welcome to come.”  
“I might just do that,” Aaron agreed.

Aaron clapped his hands. “Come on, Coop!” he called out. The dog ran back up onto the porch and Aaron went back inside.

After his usual shower, Aaron rubbed the back of his neck as he sat at the island in the kitchen. This was nothing like the condo he shared with Daryl. If anything this was the dream home he would’ve love to have had WITH Daryl once he got him to agree with other steps in their relationship. Hell, he practically had to twist his arm to agree to the condo. Aaron scoffed at himself before sliding off the stool and left the kitchen.

Entering the living room, he let out a breath as he grabbed the one bag he had left and started unpacking what was left. He came across some picture frames that he had wrapped up and picked them up. Daryl always teased him about the amount of photographs he would take. With all the technology in the world why was he persistent on using a regular camera.

The one he had in his hand it was Daryl working on his motorcycle. It was obvious that he didn’t know it was being taken. His long-sleeved shirt was rolled up to his elbows, and his blue jeans were just covered in dirt and even more grease. Hanging out of his mouth was a cigarette. He never complained about Daryl’s smoking, but Daryl smoked outside anyways. 

Smiling at the picture, he set it up on the mantelpiece in the living room. Walking over to his cell phone that was still charging into the wall, Aaron picked it up and flipped it open to his text messages. He saw one text under the name ‘Daryl’. He didn’t have to click on it, but he did anyways. And he read those three words for the millionth time it seemed: ‘I’m coming home’.


	2. The Group

Aaron stepped out of the house, watching as Coop ran ahead of him as he always did with his favorite tennis ball in his mouth. He had his hands in his jacket pocket and let out a breath as he listened to a bird chirping in the distance. The dog ambled a little too far and then he stopped, looking back at Aaron as though he were waiting for him to catch up.

(One Year Ago)

Aaron got out of the truck and looked at the shelter. “Why are we here?” Daryl asked as he closed his truck door.

“Just to look,” Aaron replied.

Daryl let out a grunt and tossed the cigarette he had in his mouth on the ground and stomped out the butt of it. “Just to look,” he scoffed as they entered the red bricked building.

They moved along the line of that had many dogs inside in a sort of line up. There were so many kinds of dogs inside them. Some were jumping at the gates while others just sat there barking or whining. Aaron watched as Daryl was bypassing most of the dogs without much of a glance. “Were you looking for anything in particular?” the volunteer asked.

“Not really,” Aaron replied.

He saw Daryl roll his eyes and just smirked a little. “Well, we have this big guy right here,” she informed them, gesturing to the German Shepherd that was in the kennel on their left. Daryl shrugged his shoulders when he saw the dog.

“What’s so special with that one?” Daryl asked.  
“Well, Coop here has had a long, tough road. He has changed so many owners’ hands for the last year and he’s only two-years-old,” the volunteer replied.  
“Why they keep bringin ‘im back?” Daryl asked as he crouched in front of the kennel.  
“Anything from allergies to his last owner claiming he is aggressive,” the volunteer replied honestly.

Aaron watched as Daryl put his hand up against the kennel door and the dog sniffed is hand and whined, sitting down. “He don’t even bark,” Daryl commented.

“No not much, that’s why we’re not sure how true most of the complaints about him were,” the volunteer replied.

Aaron put his hands in his jacket pocket. “What do you think?” Aaron asked. Daryl glanced over his shoulder at him and stood up.

“We’ll take ‘im,” he said, “Ain’t right that a good dog is locked up.”

The volunteer nodded with a smile.

(Present)

Aaron clapped his hands. “Coop!” he called out and the dog ran back to him excitedly.

“Good looking dog,” a voice called out.

Aaron looked over to see a guy around his age, maybe a little younger standing outside one of the houses. He was small in stature with blond hair and blue eyes. “Thanks,” Aaron answered as he scratched his dog’s ears. The man made his way over to him. 

“I’m Eric, this is my place over here,” the man explained, holding out his hand.

Aaron shook his hand. “Aaron, this is Coop,” he replied.

“Hey, Coop,” Eric said smiling.

Coop let out a whine and he sat next Aaron, ball still in his mouth and his tongue lolling along the side of his mouth. “We were on our way over to that empty lot right there and play a bit,” Aaron informed him.

“Well mind if I come along? I’m kind of going stir crazy in my house,” Eric answered.  
“Sure,” Aaron agreed with a nod.

They started walking along the street towards the empty lot. “Has Deanna given you a job yet?” Eric asked.

“No, there’s not really a lot of jobs for me to do around here,” Aaron replied.  
“What did you do before?” Eric asked.  
“I did a lot of work helping homeless, the sick, whether here or overseas,” Aaron replied.  
“So did I,” Eric said.

Aaron looked at him surprised. “Small world,” he commented. 

“And getting smaller,” Eric quipped.

Eric looked at him. “Oh your boyfriend?” He asked. Aaron nodded and they reached the lot.

Coop ran to Aaron excitedly, dropping the ball at his feet. Aaron picked it up and threw it. “Is he here with you?” Eric asked. Aaron glanced at him surprised of how quick he was to just ask him. “You’re among friends here,” Eric assured him. Aaron felt a little relief at what he was implying.

“And to answer your question, unfortunately he’s not,” Aaron replied as Coop ran back to him.  
“Is he….” Eric said slowly.  
“No,” Aaron replied immediately, “He went down to Georgia, he’s going to come back.”

Eric could see the hope in his eyes and he gave him a small nod along with a smile. “Well, are you coming to the bridge game tonight?” he asked. Aaron looked back at him.

“Yeah, sounds like fun,” he replied.

Eric gave him a grin. “Well, I’ll see you around, Aaron,” he said as he started to walk away.

“See ya,” Aaron answered with a wave.

Aaron turned around and saw Coop sitting there with the ball in his mouth. If he didn’t know any better, he would’ve thought his dog was judging him. “What? I can’t talk to people?” Aaron asked. Coop huffed and dropped the ball at his feet before sitting down with his tail wagging. Aaron chuckled as he picked up the ball and threw it again and the dog chased it.

A week later, they easily fell into a routine but Aaron found himself getting restless. One morning, he made his way along the street without Coop to Deanna’s house. He knocked on the door and waited patiently with his hands stuffed in his pockets. He heard a door unlock and Deanna stood there. “Oh, good morning, Aaron,” she greeted.

“Deanna, I hear people are being assigned jobs?” Aaron asked.  
“Yes, would you like to come in?” Deanna asked.  
“That’s kind of you, thank you,” Aaron replied as he entered the house.

Aaron looked around as he stepped into the hallway. “You have made this quite a home,” he commented.

“Well we do our best, of course most of everything that is in here was here,” Deanna replied.  
“Yeah, when they came to evacuate me I was only able to grab my dog and a few pictures,” Aaron agreed as he followed her through the house.

Hearing footsteps, the young man turned to his left as Reg, Deanna’s husband, entered the room. “Oh, Aaron, hello,” Reg greeted, holding out his hand.

“Reg, always a pleasure,” Aaron answered.  
“Aaron has come to find some work,” Deanna said smiling.  
“I have a few ideas of how I can be of some help,” Aaron answered.

Reg gave them a smile and a nod. “I will leave you two it then,” he said as he walked away. Deanna led Aaron to the living room.

When they were in the large, beautifully decorated room, Deanna offered him a chair to sit. “Would you like anything to drink?” she asked.

“I’m alright, thank you though,” he replied as he sat down in the offered chair.  
“Well, what is this job that you think could help our new community?” Deanna asked smiling at him as she sat on the sofa across from him.

Aaron cleared his throat as he thought for a brief moment to how he would start this conversation. “I was thinking; we have a lot of room here. We should be going out and finding other survivors,” he replied. Deanna raised her brow as she gestured for him to continue. “Not everyone made it to a safe zone, there were probably some people who didn’t even know until it was too late until this was happening,” Aaron explained.

“With the news stations playing the reports day after day, how could people not know?” Deanna asked curiously.  
“There are just some people cut off from the world,” Aaron replied.

Deanna nodded her head slowly as though she were understanding what he was telling her. “So, what are you suggesting?” she asked.

“I think someone should go out and look for people. Bring back the ones they believe won’t be a danger to our community,” Aaron replied.  
“And how would we know they are good people?” Deanna asked.  
“We watch them,” Aaron replied, “From a distance.”  
“So we are stalking survivors to figure out who lives or dies?” Deanna asked.  
“No, we save those who need to be saved,” Aaron replied.

Deanna nodded her head again, but he could tell with her expression she was working to figure out what she wanted to say. She tapped her finger against her chin before she gestured towards him. “You’re looking for someone in particular,” she concluded. Aaron nodded.

“I am,” he admitted.  
“Family?” she asked.  
“He’s my family,” Aaron replied.  
“Why didn’t he come with you?” she asked.  
“He was down in Georgia…hunting with his brother,” Aaron replied.

Deanna could see he was attempting to hide his emotions. “It’s alright to show your emotions, Aaron, these are trying times,” she assured him. He let out a heavy breath.

“I’m all he has,” Aaron answered.  
“Well he does have his brother…” Deanna started to say.  
“It’s complicated,” Aaron said, interrupting her.

The former Congresswoman stared for a moment and Aaron let out a sigh. “Sorry,” he finally said.

“So you want to go and find the survivors,” she concluded, “While searching for your partner?”

Aaron’s eyes moved back up towards Deanna’s. “How are you so sure he survived?” she asked.

“He said he was coming home before all cell connection was lost. I have to believe that he’s still coming back, it’s not that I need to believe, I do believe. There is something inside me telling me that he’s alive and he’s coming home. He doesn’t even know I’m not there waiting for him, I’m here,” Aaron explained, “I just…I need to find him.” 

They sat silently in that room and she nodded in understanding. “Alright, we’ll have you check out a gun for protection,” she informed him. Aaron nodded his head, feeling his shoulders sag with relief. “As much as I would rather you stay within these walls, I can’t argue with your reasons,” she added.

“Thank you,” he replied.

Deanna nodded and Aaron stood up from his chair, turning to leave. “Whoever you bring here, Aaron,” she called out, making him stop and look back, “They have to come here to me first so I can interview them.” 

“Of course,” he replied.

Aaron left the house after that Deanna watched as he made his way back to his house through her window.

That night, Aaron was standing by the gate with Coop at his side. In Aaron’s hand he held a shirt. Once the gate opened, Coop trotted ahead and Aaron was right behind him.

Once they were far enough away from the Safe Zone, the man crouched beside his dog and let him sniff the shirt. Coop whimpered and sniffed the clothing in his hand. “Go find him,” Aaron told him. Coop yipped and bolted down a path. With hope in his chest, Aaron stuck the shirt into his pack before chasing after the dog. There was still hope, there had to be hope. It was all he had to hold onto.


	3. The Other Side

Chapter 3: The Other Side

The blistering, unforgiving Georgia heat did nothing to cool Daryl as he threw his bags underneath a tree. Days wasted searching for a little girl who was a walker in a barn. It would only be a matter of time before the group was kicked off the land, so why should he wait? He sat at the base of a tree making more darts for his crossbow. If he was going to be making his way North, he had to be prepared for anything and anyone that would stop him from going to Virginia. 

As he worked on his dart, he could hear the grass crunching and glanced up to see Lori Grimes walk up to him. “Moving to the suburbs?” she asked. He rolled his eyes and went back to his task. “Listen, Beth is in some sort of catatonic shock. We need Hershel,” she informed him.

He dragged his knife across the stick in his hand without looking up. “Yeah? So what?” he asked. He could feel Lori crouch down beside him and just having her in this close proximity made his irritation rise.

“So I need you to run into town and bring him and Rick back,” she replied.

Why was that his job? That’s not his father. That’s not his husband. Why was it his job to keep looking for people? Why because he was the tracker that everyone automatically assumed that he would just go find everyone and their brother whenever they ran off? 

“Daryl?” she called to him as if he hadn’t heard her. 

Daryl finally looked at her with his brow raised. “Your bitch went window-shopping. You want him? Fetch him yourself,” he answered irritation evident in his voice. He went back to his dart in progress. “I got better things to do.” 

“What’s the matter with you? Why would you be so selfish?” Lori demanded.

No, she seriously did NOT just call him ‘selfish’. “Selfish?!” he answered as he stood up from his spot on the ground, “Listen to me, Olive Oyl, I was out there looking for that little girl every single day! I took a bullet and an arrow in the process so don’t be talking to me about getting my hands dirty!” Lori stared at him like he was the craziest man she had ever met. Who cares? He didn’t anymore. “You want those two idiots have a nice ride! I’m done looking for people who don’t matter to me!” He took his seat again and Lori stormed off. 

Daryl shook his head slowly. She would not make him feel guilty for not wanting to chase after everyone. He just wanted to go back to home…if there was much of a home to go back to.

(Three Years Ago)

Daryl looked around the house as his biker boots thumped across the hardwood floor. “What do you think?” Aaron asked, making him look over at him, “It’s not like the single family place we looked at.”

“Ain’t nothing like that, kinda big ain’t it?” Daryl asked.

Aaron just smirked. “You think anything other than our single bedroom apartment is too big,” he answered.

“Cuz it is,” Daryl commented, “What we need with a house anyway?”

Aaron shrugged his shoulders. “A place to call ‘our own’,” he replied simply. Daryl ran his finger over his upper lip out of his usual habit as he looked around. “It has a nice garage so you can build your bike in there now instead of going to the shop everyday.”

“The tools are there too,” Daryl answered.  
“What if I said that I got you the tools?” Aaron asked.

Daryl looked at him again. “I’d ask why the hell would ya do that?” he asked.

“Because that’s what you do for someone’s birthday,” Aaron replied. 

Daryl frowned and stuffed his hands into his leather jacket pockets. “I know you hate celebrating your birthday,” he added.

“Understatement,” Daryl replied.

He looked up at the tall ceilings. “Come on, let me show you the rest,” Aaron insisted. He knew this was a debate he wouldn’t win so he left the living room and followed Aaron down the hall.

Aaron opened a door and Daryl looked inside. “This is the master bedroom, has one walk-in closet and the adjoining bathroom,” Aaron explained. Daryl entered the bedroom and stared at the wooden blinds. “I planned on taking those out and adding actual shades there or something.”

“Ya sound like we’re buyin this place already,” Daryl commented.  
“I’d like to,” Aaron answered.

Aaron walked over to him. “I’m kind of wanting to put down roots, the neighborhood is nice and it’s one of the few places we went to where people haven’t stared at us with the hope we didn’t buy the place.”

He was referring to the single family home that Aaron really wanted, but when they had drove into the neighborhood, everyone on the block stared at them. Well, mostly at Daryl as he had shown up on his Triumph in a black leather jacket, black sunglasses, dirty, greasy blue jeans, a just as filthy black plaid shirt, and a cigarette hanging in his mouth. He looked like someone part of a gang and when Aaron had reached for his hand out of habit, the disgusted expressions didn’t go unnoticed. 

In Daryl’s defense, he had just gotten off work when Aaron told him that they had to see this house before the realtor left the office for the day. Needless to say, it didn’t take much to convince Aaron this house wasn’t a good idea.

Aaron led Daryl through the house and they stood outside on the front lawn again as Daryl’s eyes scanned the house. He didn’t need eyes on the back of his head to see that his boyfriend was waiting anxiously for his opinion. 

They were silent for a few more minutes before Daryl made his way back to Aaron and lit up a cigarette as he did so. “So?” Aaron asked. Daryl shrugged his shoulders.

“It ain’t bad,” he replied.  
“Daryl…” Aaron said with an exasperated sigh.  
“Ya know I ain’t got much opinions on houses, question is do ya like it?” 

The two of them stared at each other before Aaron nodded. “I do, I think this can be that fresh start we talked about,” he replied. Daryl saw the hope and anxiousness in his eyes and he gripped his shoulder tightly.

“Aight,” he replied.

Relief washed over Aaron’s face. “Really?” he asked. Daryl gave him a nod. “Okay, alright! I’ll give the realtor a call then and put in an offer,” he said getting excited. Daryl watched as his boyfriend went back over to the car. A half-smirk appeared on his face and he looked at the ground and kicked at a fallen tree branch while Aaron made the call.

(Present)

It wasn’t until the next day before Daryl let himself emerge from his secluded area after no one would leave him alone. Rick, Glen, and Hershel had returned but they came back with a prisoner from a group that tried to kill them. After the attempt to just take him as far away from the farm had failed, they put Daryl in charge of interrogating him.

The kid didn’t reveal much, which wasn’t surprising to Daryl. What made him stay was when a walker had attacked Hershel and Daryl was forced to put a bullet in his head to put him out of his misery. Hershel allowed the group to stay and they were in the process of figuring out what to do with the kid. 

Now, he stood on the front porch beside Rick as he was going over their plan. “At least his pain in the ass will be a distant memory, good riddance,” Daryl muttered as he leaned against the rail with his arms crossed. Rick looked over at him. 

“Carol’s putting some provisions together for him at least to last him a few days,” Rick explained.

They looked over as Shane drove back in Maggie’s car. “That thing you did last night…” Rick started to say. Daryl shrugged his shoulders.

“Ain’t no reason you should do all the havy liftin,” he replied.

Rick nodded his head in silent agreement. “Besides Merle…do you have family?” he asked, “Anyone that you’re trying to find?” Daryl could see what he was hinting at.

“Ain’t got no wife or kids if that’s what you’re fishin for,” he replied, “Why does it matter?”  
“Because it matters if we’re going to call this place home, I think it would be fair if everyone who needs to be here is here,” Rick commented.

Daryl shook his had. “Naw, ain’t no one for you to worry about,” he replied, standing back up from the rail as Shane pulled up. Shane walked up and Daryl walked away after that, leaving the two former partners and possibly former friends alone to talk.

Walking around the back of the house, Daryl reached into his pocket and removed the ring again. His thumb tracing around it for a second as he let out a breath. “Damn you,” He muttered before he stuffed the ring back into his pocket and continued on to do his business.


	4. No Place like Home

The weather grew colder, Aaron stood outside of the house, watching, as Coop ran around the front yard sniffing the ground and watching for potential threats. He had a red bandana tied around the dog’s neck so he could be seen in the woods. “Coop, let’s go,” he called out. The dog dropped his ball then trotted over to him excitedly. Aaron crouched down and scratched behind the dog’s ears. Coop whined and the man couldn’t help but smile sadly. “Yeah, I know,” he sighed.

They made their way up to the pantry and there was a heavier set woman with dark brown hair, equally dark eyes, wearing all winter clothes and a pair of thin glasses stood at the entrance. “Good morning, Aaron,” she greeted. Aaron gave her a nod.

“Good morning, Olivia,” he greeted in return.

She tilted her head to the side and raised her brow. “Nice shirt,” she commented. Aaron looked down at the Motörhead t-shirt he had on. He gave a slight shrug to his shoulders and a quick smirk.

“It was something somewhat familiar,” he replied simply.

Aaron sauntered to the back of the pantry to check out one of the guns when Olivia winced at the smell. “Are you smoking now?” she asked, turning around.

“No, it’s the shirt,” he replied.  
“You should wash that thing,” she commented.

Aaron just smirked. “Actually, I kind of like it,” he replied.

(One Year Ago)

Aaron walked out into the garage and winced when he hit a wall of cigarette smoke. “Well, I was going to call out to see if you were here but I just have to follow the smoke trails,” he commented. Daryl stood up from behind a half-made motorcycle with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. “How many of those have you had today?” he asked.

“Why?” Daryl asked, “I smoke when I work.”  
“Yeah, I know, but I’d like to keep you around for a while and not lose you to lung cancer,” Aaron commented.

Daryl gave him a shrug as he pulled the offending object from his mouth. “What’s up?” he asked.

“The Henson’s across the street want to welcome us to the neighborhood,” Aaron replied.

The expression on Daryl’s face changed. “No,” he insisted.

“It’s just one get-together,” Aaron answered.  
“No,” Daryl insisted.  
“Please?”

Daryl looked at him and raised his brow. “Why does it matter?” he asked.

“Because for once we’re living in a neighborhood where I’m not finding damage to our front lawn,” Aaron replied, “As much as I like sitting around and watching the same shows every night, it’d be nice to break routine?”

Daryl shrugged his shoulders and grabbed one of his tools off the garage floor. He sat in front of the bike and went back to work. “Daryl?” Aaron called to him. Daryl sighed and glanced up at him.

“Yer big, puppy eyes look pisses me off sometimes,” he muttered around his cigarette.

Coop trotted out of the house panting and he laid down between both men and Daryl stubbed and scratched the back of his neck. “When do they want us there?” he asked finally.

“You’re agreeing to go?” Aaron asked.  
“Are we gonna argue about that now?” Daryl asked.  
“No, of course not,” Aaron replied.

Aaron felt excitement over the idea of actually going out and not being stuck inside the house all night. “Uh I’ll give Bridget a call and I’ll let you know,” he added. Daryl gave him a nod and went back to work. Aaron walked over and hugged Daryl. Aaron felt him move back and he expected him to pull him away but instead he felt Daryl’s arm go around his back to hug him in return. “Love you,” Aaron told him.

“Yea,” Daryl answered.

Aaron released him and went back inside to make that phone call.

(Present)

Aaron picked up one of the guns and strapped it to his back. “Where are you heading today?” Olivia asked as he signed the guns out.

“Nowhere important,” Aaron replied, “Just seeing who I can find.”

Olivia gave him a small smile. “We’re going to have another bridge game tonight, do you want to join us?” she asked.

“I’ll have to think about it,” Aaron replied, “We’ll see if we make it back tonight.”

Olivia gave him another nod. “Well, travel safely,” she insisted lightly.

“I will,” he replied.

Aaron whistled. “Coop,” he called out. Coop ran after Aaron with his tail wagging as they left the pantry.

Making his way to the gate, he was surprised to see Eric standing there waiting. “What are you doing here?” he asked.

“I came to see you off,” Eric replied.  
“That’s…sweet of you,” Aaron commented.  
“I thought you could use some company for this trip.”

Aaron stalled and cleared his throat. “No, that’s okay,” he replied.

“Are you sure?” Eric asked.  
“Yea, I like to do these kind of things alone,” Aaron replied.

He gave the other man an awkward smile. “But…thanks,” he added. Eric nodded and unlocked the fence and pulled it open. Coop ran ahead and Aaron followed behind the dog.

The ground crunched underneath Aaron’s feet as he trudged through the frost-covered forest. Everything was dying out for the winter, animals were hibernating, but to Aaron that meant that it made the animals that were sleeping more of a target for these things. The dead don’t sleep.

Coop ran ahead and sniffed the ground with his hackles up as they usually were when they were out in the woods. He was on alert, making sure there weren’t any threats that would come close to him or Aaron. Where he was going, it would take all day. They would be lucky to reach their destination by nightfall.

It had been months, but Aaron still remembered the way back better than ever. Maybe it was because this was where he had pictured him and Daryl building a life together. They were building a life together; this was their home. As much as Daryl liked to make subtle comments about how the house was too big, Aaron wound find Daryl setting up his stuff in another room. He had finally unpacked his duffel bag that he kept in their bedroom closet. That was when Aaron knew Daryl was there to stay.

Just as he thought, by the time they reached the old neighborhood, it was near dusk. Coop ran ahead, knowing exactly where they were. Aaron looked along the streets. The streets that he and Daryl would walk at night with Coop just to talk or sometimes not even to talk it was the silence. Sometimes Aaron would ramble about his day and Daryl would let him ramble with his arm around his shoulders. Those were simpler days…happier days. Aaron shook his head as if to wipe his mind of those memories.

Their once homey, comfortable street was now littered with crashed cars, scattered belongings, and the smell of death. Fences were broken, windows in the houses were shattered, and there was actually a car that was obviously lit on fire at one point. He was somewhat nervous as he reached the end of the road. Was their house going to be standing let alone be in one piece?

Reaching the metal fence that Daryl had installed, Aaron looked up at the house. It was still in one piece. Well, it was in better shape that most of the other houses. Aaron unlocked the gate out of habit and Coop ran through and towards the front door. Aaron clicked his tongue and Coop immediately stopped and looked back at Aaron with a whine. He gave the dog a hand gesture and Coop sat down in the driveway. Removing his gun from his back, Aaron held it up as he prepared to shoot whoever or whatever was on the property.

Sneaking up to the front door, Aaron kicked over a loose brick that was on the inside of the front step and found the hidden key. He laughed at himself that old habits die hard. He took the key and checked the door. It was locked and he slowly turned the key, unlocking it.

Entering the house, Aaron looked around. It felt cold, there was dust and a mess all over the floors. He saw an open back window and Aaron gestured to Coop. Coop was on the move as he lowered his head and crept around the house sniffing the air and the floor. Aaron looked around the house and suddenly he heard the familiar sound of a walker’s growl. Coop’s lips curled back in a snarl and he lowered his head. Aaron snuck around the corner and he saw the walker trudge through the kitchen with half its face eaten off. It reached for Aaron and he quickly grabbed his knife, thrusting it into the walker’s forehead before it got too close.

Aaron then saw the blood trail on the floor and his stomach dropped to his feet. He hoped against hope that it wasn’t what he thought. He followed the trail of blood through the kitchen and towards the back basement stairs. “Please,” he whispered as the tears stung his eyes, “Please.”

He crept down the basement stairs, following the trail. He saw the bloodied handprints on the wall, but they were so smudged he couldn’t even tell the size. Coop stood at the top of the stairs and Aaron had him stay. He pulled open the door and with his flashlight in hand, Aaron cautiously moved through the dark, cold basement. 

He could’ve gagged at the smell of death when he entered the room. He found the light and turned it on. When the light flickered on, he saw two more walkers walk out from the doors. With his silencer on, he shot the walkers dead and the fell to the cement floor in a heap. Then his eyes were drawn to the half-eaten body on the floor. He could’ve fallen to his knees when he saw it was a dead woman. It wasn’t just a dead woman either, it was his neighbor, Bridget. He couldn’t help but feel relief though that it wasn’t Daryl. He put his hand over his eyes and his shoulders shook. 

Aaron made his way back up the stairs and he explored the place that was once his home again. He stared at the pictures that hung on the wall, there was one picture on the floor and he reached down and picked it up. It was a picture that was taken during that little get-together that Aaron had Daryl agree to go to. 

They were sitting by a bonfire in two lawn chairs. Daryl was wearing the very Motörhead head t-shirt Aaron had on at that moment. Daryl had one arm draped over the back of Aaron’s lawn chair and Aaron had his hand resting on Daryl’s leg. In the arm draped around Aaron’s chair Daryl had a beer in that hand and he had a cigarette sitting between his fingers in his free hand. They were both caught in a moment where it looked like they were hearing something funny. Aaron was laughing, but as usual Daryl had just the small smirk on his face like something was funny but he wasn’t ready to outright laugh with him. It was the most candid photograph anyone had ever taken of them. 

Aaron removed his backpack and placed the picture into his backpack. How he could forget that one was beyond him.

He made his way to the garage and he felt relief when he saw a familiar sight. Daryl’s half-finished motorcycle. Coop stood in the garage and he picked up one of the grease covered rags with a whine. “I know, buddy,” Aaron said to the dog, “But he’s alive, you hear me?” Coop picked up the rag in his mouth and dropped it at Aaron’s feet. “I give you a clean bandana and this is the one you want?” Coop tilted his head to the side. “I don’t blame you though.” He removed the bandana around his neck and he tied the dirty rag around his neck. “Maybe it’ll hide your scent too, huh?”

Coop wagged his tail and he whined with excitement. Aaron looked at the project his boyfriend had been working on and nodded his head.

With the truck he found abandoned in two streets over, Aaron loaded the motorcycle onto it, with a bit of difficulty, and a bunch of Daryl’s tools and supplies he had gathered. He backed the truck up into the garage, closed, and locked it. 

Aaron closed the window and locked them. He also put up a few boards that he had found on some of the abandoned houses and nailed them to the windows to keep the dead outside. He made a little bit of dinner by using his camping stove he had found a few weeks back. He heated up some soup for himself and fed Coop some dog food that was still left in the pantry here. It was getting darker, there was no way they were going back to Alexandria that night. Aaron made his way up to the stairs with Coop behind him all the way.

They made their way into the master bedroom, probably the one room that didn’t looked ransacked. Aaron fell back on the mattress to the bed, wincing as the dust flew up and into his face. Coop jumped up onto his usual spot at the end of the bed. Aaron sighed as he got off the bed and grabbed more blankets out of the closet and threw them on the bed. He got back on the bed and pulled the blanket over himself and Coop to keep them warm. Instead of his usual side of the bed though, Aaron moved to Daryl’s side and rested his head on the pillow. Just as he thought, the pillow still smelt like him. 

Aaron let himself feel for the first time that day and the hot tears fell from his eyes and he gripped the pillow. He clutched it to his chest just to pretend even for a second it was Daryl. With that, he fell asleep with his arms around the pillow in his old bed with his memories.

When the sun rose, Aaron got up and tossed his belongings into the truck. In the passenger’s seat of the truck in Aaron’s backpack was the pillow. Aaron glanced at Coop who was resting in the passenger's seat and smiled as he scratched his ears. "He'll be home, buddy, I know it," He assured the dog. Coop lifted his head and seemed to smile back at him. Aaron looked ahead and drove off back towards Alexandria...back home.


End file.
